Angel In the Centerfold
by PaintedDragon
Summary: Ginny, Matron of Hogwarts, was once a centerfold for a gentleman's magazine. That was years ago, but now she's being stalked. Can Draco, the Potion's Master, help her before it's too late?


A/N: Thanks to my beta, Ky, for being such an awesome person and reading all of this. It's been my biggest project. You rock!

Summary: While training to be a Medi-Witch, Ginny poses nude for a muggle gentleman's magazine. She enjoyed her fame for some time but kept her centerfold a secret. Now, she's the new matron at Hogwarts and she's found herself in a spot of trouble—Someone is stalking her! It's up to her and the new Potion's Master to find her stalker before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. The title belongs to J. Giles Band, who gave me the inspiration for this story. WB and J.K. Rowling own all my characters.

_Does she walk?  
Does she talk?  
Does she come complete?  
My homeroom homeroom angel always pulled me from my seat  
She was pure like snowflakes, no one could ever stain  
The memory of my angel could never cause me pain  
Years go by, I'm looking through a girlie magazine  
And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in between  
(Chorus)  
My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold  
My angel is a centerfold  
Angel is a centerfold  
My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold  
Angel is a centerfold  
Angel in a Centerfold-J. Giles Band_

Ginny Weasley lowered her trunk at the large doors at Hogwarts and knocked on once, twice, three times. It had been almost seven years since she was last here and she marveled at how odd she felt standing on the same grounds where she went through puberty. And now she was here to take over Madame Pomfrey's job as the school's Medi-Witch.

"Miss Weasley, pardon me I mean Matron Weasley, I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece," Professor, no wait Headmistress, McGonagall greeted. Ginny smiled tensely at her, wishing the awkwardness of the moment would pass. McGonagall made a gesture to follow and Ginny obeyed, levitating her trunk to take up the end of the parade.

"How was your trip? I assume you are feeling the change of time now?" McGonagall asked as they walked briskly through the halls of her old school.

"Ah, well I came back to England a week ago. I decided to visit with my family," Ginny felt stiff, as if she never met McGonagall before. Really, she should be used to McGonagall being the image of authority, as she was the head of her house just a mere seven years ago. The same woman who watched her grow into a young woman was now her boss. She couldn't wait to find Neville. Surely he would understand.

"Ah, lovely. How is Molly doing by the way?" the older woman asked over her shoulder. _Brilliant, now she's referring to my mum as an old chum. I wonder if she knows how awkward I am feeling right now?_ Ginny mused.

"Mum is wonderful. She's thrilled to bits that Bill and Fleur are expecting again. And she's in the middle of planning George and Angelina's wedding-"

"Oh, Mr. Weasley decided to make it official with Miss Johnston, did he? How lovely for them both. Ah, here we are Ginevra, your chambers," McGonagall led her past the doors of the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey's old office to a portrait of Mungo Bonham healing a witch with spattergoit.

"The password has not been set, Ginevra. I assume you remember how to do it?" McGonagall peered at Ginny over her glasses sharply. Ginny suddenly felt like a young schoolgirl who misbehaved.

"Um, yes professor- I mean headmistress," Ginny mumbled, pulling out her wand.

"While I appreciate your enduring respect, Ginevra, I must insist that you call me 'Minerva.' We are contemporaries now," Ginny tentatively returned the smile McGon- no, no _Minerva_ (Cor, it was incredibly weird to think of her that way) gave her. Ginny turned back to the portrait and decided upon a password.

"Hippocrates," she said clearly, performing the necessary wand work so that the password was set. Minerva gave her an appreciative nod.

"I'll leave you to get settled Ginevra. There will be a staff meeting in the professor's meeting room on the sixth floor in two hours. I expect you remember where it is?" Ginny nodded, it was the same room where they held prefect meetings. Minerva gave her a nod and turned to go.

Ginny entered her room and looked at the barren room. The rest of her trunks had already arrived and it seemed as if the house elves had started to unpack. Ginny sighed and magically opened all of her trunks.

"This belongs in my office," she muttered to herself, staring down at one of the trunks holding all of her books, quills, parchment and potion supplies. She left it alone, focusing on decorating her room. Waving her wand at various objects, the sheets on the bed were replaced, robes were either hung up or folded and put away and various objects were set in place. Things were going smoothly until she came upon _it- _her dirty secret. Maybe 'dirty secret' was a little extreme...more like "secret that would send her family into a homicidal frenzy' was a bit more accurate. She picked up the glossy magazine and examined it.

Ginny truly did not know what to do with it. It was her first _Playguy_ shoot, the one that earned her the coveted title of 'Playkitten of the Year' and helped pay for her healer training at St. Atticus Hospital for Magical Maladies Affecting Children in New Orleans. She wasn't exactly ashamed of it, but it wasn't something she was going to announce to others. She could lose her job, bring shame upon her family and make her tabloid fodder for years to come...

Sighing, Ginny shrunk the magazine and placed it in a secret compartment within her jewelry box. Since _Playguy_ was a muggle publication, her secret was safe. If the students of Salem Institute of Magic were unaware of her scandalous photos, then there was no way in Merlin's great white beard the students of Hogwarts would discover it.

Neville practically raced to the infirmary as soon as he heard the news from Filius that the newest school matron had arrived. He hadn't seen Ginny for at least two years, not since she came home for the Christmas holidays. While they had flooed quite often, he was still ecstatic to know that his close friend was now a short walk away. He couldn't wait to update her on his relationship status with Susan Bones, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He walked through the infirmary and crept into her new office. He saw her unpacking her trunk and muttering to herself. He smiled fondly- apparently the old adage of 'the more things change, the more they stay the same' was true in the case of Ginny.

"Knock knock!" he sang as pushed through the door. Ginny jumped and the books she was levitating onto the shelves fell to the ground, scattering everywhere. She turned around and gave him a rather nasty look.

"Bloody _hell_ Neville! You scared the bejesus out of me," she admonished as she hugged him.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I really am not. You don't know how happy I am to have you here. I thought I had lost you to the Yanks for good," he grinned.

"Not likely. I was beginning to get a fat arse from all of the food," she sniggered.

"I hate to break it to you, love, but you've always had a fat arse. Ouch!" he rubbed the spot where she punched him, "How does it feel to be back at ole hoggy, warty Hogwarts?" She groaned and turned back to her task of putting her books away.

"It's so awkward! How did you handle it?"

"Honestly? It takes a while to get used to it. But it helps that we have several old classmates teaching some of the classes. It's not too surprising though. After the second war, most of professors decided retirement was a delightful idea."

"Who else besides Susan is teaching here?" Ginny finished putting away books and started to unpack her medical and potions equipment.

"Well, Penelope Clearwater is the Arithmancy professor and before that she was the transfiguration professor. Now it's Nott who is teaching transfiguration. Interesting bloke, Nott is. Still a bit shifty but rather fair with everyone. He's easy to get along with. He's always putting Malfoy in a right strop he is."

"Malfoy? Don't tell me that ponce is working here as well?" Ginny snapped around, shock etched into her face.

"He just took over the potions master position last year when Slughorn finally decided that he really wanted to finish out his last years in blissful retirement. Personally I think it's because he and Marrietta Edgecomb have finally decided to create a world record in 'most disturbing relationships' and elope," he laughed at the disgusted look on Ginny's face, "But that's just my theory. That and two knuts won't even get you a cup of coffee in Diagon Alley."

"This is quite the shock. I didn't know Nott and Malfoy were smart enough to become professors." Ginny looked around her office and decided that it was good enough.

"Don't let them fool you, they are some of the best professors in this school. Malfoy was always ace at potions, just barely behind Hermione in class. And Nott...well, he's just full of surprises. Although I do wish Nott was the head of the Slytherin House. It would make house head meetings much more pleasant," Neville sighed. He then glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"Blimey Gin, we should head over to the meeting. I bet Hagrid will be thrilled to bits to see you again." Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She felt sweaty and grimy and did not look presentable. Neville must have noticed her ire because he then added:

"Don't worry Gin, we all look like hell. Look at me." She did and noticed that he was wearing an old pair of jeans, tee shirt and trainers. She shrugged and followed Neville to the sixth floor where the staff meeting was being held.

She sat at the table with the rest of the Hogwarts teaching staff, avoiding the unsettling look Nott was giving, ignoring Malfoy's presence as best as she could (though it was difficult seeing as how he choose a seat right across from her) and trying her hardest not to giggle at the little comments Neville wrote in the margins of his parchment. She was a little startled (this was becoming annoying. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk all of that coffee this morning...) when McGonagall called on her.

"Yes?" she felt her face grow warm when she heard Malfoy snicker. She really shouldn't have spaced out.

"I asked you to elaborate to the staff your healer program that you want to introduce here at Hogwarts," Minerva peered at her over her glasses. Ginny gave her a sheepish smile and stood up, as was protocol.

"Well, when I was at Salem, the school had instituted a program where students who want to become healers shadowed the school matron and helped with rotation and studied the specifics of healing spells and potions. It was a great asset to the students when they went to the hospital to begin training since they already had a good idea of what to expect, especially since more hospitals are starting to adapt to the muggle practice of knowing basic biology and how the body reacts to the certain components of potions.

"Naturally, only N.E.W.T. Students will be allowed to take the course, but upon review of curriculum, Minerva and I have agreed that only seventh year students interested in becoming healers will take part in this program. Since there are only a handful of seventh years interested in becoming healers and medi-witches, it is quite manageable," Ginny explained.

"And how do we as a staff factor into this mess?" came an annoying drawl right across from her. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Well, Malfoy, I would ask the staff to give the students participating in this program as much lenience as they would a prefect. The students will have to do rounds in the infirmary which may keep them out past curfew as well as needing full access to the Restricted Section of the Library at all open library hours. And since you are the potions master I do believe you will need to grant them access to your potion stores at their request," Ginny kept her voice deceptively sweet. He raised an eyebrow.

"The problem I have with this plan, Matron Weasley, is that prefects and the Head Boy and Girl have badges to make them stand out from the other students. For all we know, the students can be lying to us to get out of trouble for having rendezvous past curfew," Malfoy crossed his arms and smirked.

"Ginevra and I have already discussed this, Draco. Students who are a part of the program must wear a badge to signify their participation. They are also expected to wear healer robes during their rotation. Any other questions?" Malfoy shook his head and Minerva looked satisfied, "Thank you Ginevra, you may take your seat." Ginny glared at Malfoy. She watched as Nott leaned over and passed a note over to Malfoy. Her interest piqued as he read the note and sent a deadly look over to Nott, who just snickered. It was at that moment Ginny decided that she liked having Nott around.

It was now early evening and Ginny had washed and changed into her matron robes for the Welcome Back Feast. She straightened the stiff white linen cap on her head and headed to the Great Hall. As she made her way there she heard footsteps behind her.

"Bloody hell, Weasley. Why didn't Pomfrey wear robes like those?" she suppressed the urge to groan as she turned around and met the amused gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Rot in hell, Malfoy," she snapped, crossing her arms. He smirked as her breasts were pressed higher.

"Believe me Weasley; I probably already have a spot waiting for me when I perish. But I'll gladly go now, with fantasies of a certain matron nursing me back to health," he leered. She snorted and rolled her eyes. She turned on her heel and stormed towards the Hall and she heard him right behind her.

"Of course _you_ would have dreams about a matron. Tell me, was Pomfrey the star of your first wet dream?"

"Maybe if Pomfrey wore robes like yours. You do realize you are going to be the matron of a bunch of hormonal teenage wizards? It's like asking for trouble," he chuckled.

"I never had a problem with any of the boys at Salem. Maybe it's your deranged mind that would pervert the noble image of the school matron?" she sniffed, yanking open the door of the Great Hall. The students were close to the entrance of the school and the other members of the staff were already seated at the head table. Ginny noticed that there were two seats open at the right end of the table. She frowned.

"The newest staff member always sits at the right end of the table. Since I'm the second newest, you and I get the pleasure of sitting next to each other," he pulled out his seat and flopped down elegantly. She scowled at him for being so inherently graceful.

"I thought Heads of House sat around the headmistress?" Nott leaned over past Malfoy.

"That was when Dumbledore was Headmaster. For formal affairs, Minerva prefers to have us seated by seniority, and regular meals we are allowed to sit by whomever we wish. I'm afraid you'll be stuck with Malfoy throughout the duration of this meal. My condolences," he flashed a toothy grin and Ginny tried not to grimace.

"Thank you, Nott. By the way, I can fix your teeth for you in a jiffy. Just stop by the infirmary," Ginny tried to sound pleasant. Malfoy snorted.

"What's wrong with my teeth?" Nott frowned, unconsciously covering his mouth with his hand.

"They're yellower than bile mate," Malfoy snickered. Ginny glared at the pale haired man.

"They most certainly are not! I just think they are quite overcrowded. Nothing to be ashamed about. In fact, it is a very normal occurrence and easily fixable. Unlike your acidic personality, Malfoy, which is permanent," she smiled sweetly and turned to face the now full Hall. Nott barked with laughter.

"Just for that, Matron Weasley, I will take you up on your offer," Nott said, before turning his attention to the Sorting. Ginny tried not to show any bias when any student was sorted in to Gryffindor, but the task seemed more difficult than it sounded. After the Sorting, McGonagall stood up and gave the yearly announcements. Ginny waved congenially when she was announced as the new school matron and tried to ignore the catcalls from the older boys.

"Look who was right," Malfoy murmured under his breath. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"And you didn't have any young girls swooning over you, did you?" she hissed. Food appeared in front of them and Ginny began to heap food onto her plate.

"Of course I do, it's part of my Malfoy charm. But be honest, Weasley, you must have had more young men in your infirmary than usual, eh?" Malfoy poised a bottle over her cup, "Giant Wine, Weasley?" She nodded curtly while she thought back to her time at Salem. She never noticed it before, but she did remember a larger than normal number of boys in her infirmary. Maybe he had a point...no, most certainly not. Malfoy was never right about any one thing.

The Feast passed quickly, although Ginny suspected it was the wine she had been drinking. Her cheeks were rosy and she laughed at the silliest jokes. Hagrid had come up to her at the end of the Feast to welcome her back and Ginny didn't seem to mind the bone crushing hug he gave her.

"Weasley, would you like to join myself, Longbottom and Bones in my chambers for an after dinner _aperitif_?" Nott threw an arm around her shoulder. He seemed sloshed too.

"I would love to!" she laughed jubilantly, "Lead the way!"

Ginny giggled and grabbed the bottle of Giant Wine Nott had proffered her. They were playing a game that Susan called "deepest, darkest secret" and who ever had the bottle had to reveal a secret and who ever could top the secret must take the bottle, drink and then tell _their_ secret. Ginny doubted it was a real game, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. After drinking, Ginny proclaimed:

"I once shagged Harry Potter," she laughed. Groans of displeasure came from the other three professors.

"That's not a secret!" said Susan, falsely indignant.

"You didn't let me finish! I once shagged Harry Potter on my brother's bed. Ron could never figure out why Harry wore woman's knickers!" the men laughed but Susan looked confused.

"Harry wore woman's knickers?" Nott shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes and clapped a hand on Susan's shoulder.

"No, love, Ron found his sister's knickers in his room and Harry claimed they were his," Nott explained. Realization dawned on Susan's face and she grabbed the bottle.

"I can top that one. I once had an... _interlude_ with Blaise Zabini and Lisa Turpin," Susan grinned at Neville's shock but Nott scoffed.

"I knew about that! I have one for all of you. I shagged Blaise Zabini's mum the night of graduation," Nott grinned, proud of his conquest. Ginny laughed.

"Well, here's to you, Mrs. Bathsheba!" Ginny crowed, alluding to the famous book, _The Coming (of Age) of a Wizard_. Nott laughed.

"It was a wonderful way to lose my virginity. I thought I had died and gone to heaven," he smiled, reminiscing about that wonderful night.

"Well, I once helped Colin Creevy take naughty pictures of Pansy Parkinson. She didn't know until after we did it, but bloody hell was she ever agreeable with us to get her hands on them," Neville smirked, wine dribbling down his chin. Nott looked impressed but Susan and Ginny looked horrified.

"That's horrible!" Susan slapped Neville.

"It was Colin's idea! Plus, I think she was rather turned on by the idea," he shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle.

"I can top that one, but you all must promise to never, ever let it leave this room," the rest of the professors nodded, but Ginny wasn't convinced, "I mean it. I'm the school matron and I can make sure you all suffer horrible consequences." When she was satisfied the two men and Susan would keep mum, she continued.

"The first year I went to America, I was hard up for money. So, I posed for a gentleman's magazine." There was a short pause. Ginny suddenly felt uneasy for revealing her secret. Nott decided to break the silence.

"When you say gentleman's magazine, you mean...?" Nott leaned forward, clearly interested.

"Yes, I mean, I was nude. But it wasn't pornographic. The magazine was similar to _Playwizard_. Only, it was a muggle version. No one really knows about it, though." Ginny blushed. The rest of the party grew quiet and Ginny hoped she didn't ruin everyone's night. Though, she had to admit, it felt nice admitting it.

"What ah...what month were you?" Nott leaned forward. Susan slapped him and called him a "cheeky kneazle."

"Miss October. I was a witch," she smirked. The boys laughed.

"Can we see them?" Susan asked thoughtfully.

"No! I won't allow them to see the light of day!" she blushed harder.

"Then how can we believe you?" Susan challenged. Ginny sighed and stood up.

"Alright then, I'll hurry back," she conceded.

"You're a witch woman! You don't have to go anywhere!" Nott proclaimed.

"Nott, I'm inebriated. I doubt I can do a decent summoning spell. I'll be right back," She stepped out of his chambers and scurried to her room and grabbed the box holding her magazine. On the way back to Nott's room she tripped and dropped the box. She jumped back up and grabbed the box and ran back to his room.

"Alright, here it is," she said, flopping back down on her chair. She went to retrieve the magazine.

"Uh oh," she said, dread filling her.

"What's the matter?" Neville asked.

"It's gone!"


End file.
